


River De-Nile

by ThingsGetBetter (Kalimdor)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mutual Pining, Roomates, Useless Lesbians, Useless bisexual, no actual homophobia just extreme denial, no gays were harmed in the making of this, oh my god they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalimdor/pseuds/ThingsGetBetter
Summary: “So what makes you so convinced you are even homophobic? It’s never concerned you before, I mean you and Sylvanas have been thick as thieves for what… three years? And only now is it bothering you? C’mon Jaina, the girl wears rainbow laces in her Doc Martens and flannel on every day that ends in a ‘y’ for Light's sake, she’s hardly ever been subtle.”Based off a reddit post I once saw where the poor dude thinks he has a problem with his gay roomate only to find out it's jealousy.Self-indulgent modern day AU crack involving two useless lesbians and a gnome that's tired of it all.





	River De-Nile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting in a coffee fuelled haze last night while I was procrastinating the simple task of unloading the dishwasher. I almost feel ashamed to post it but here we are!

“I’m a horrible person.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am, I don’t mean to be, but I am.”

A human sat slumped, looking oversized and out of place on the small beanbag designed for a gnome while said gnome sympathetically rubbed her arm and handed her a mug of tea.

“So what makes you so convinced you are homophobic? It’s never concerned you before, I mean you and Sylvanas have been thick as thieves for what… three years? And only _now_ is it bothering you? C’mon Jaina, the girl wears rainbow laces in her Doc Martens and flannel on every day that ends in a ‘y’ for Light’s sake, she’s hardly ever been subtle.”

“I don’t know.” The human rubbed her palm aggressively over her flushed face and leaned back against the wall. “I guess just I’d never…uh…seen it in…action before.” Jaina felt her face further heat up as she tried to banish the image of her best friend between the thighs of another woman. Gross.

No. Not gross, perfectly _normal_. She was just the one being weird about it.

“I mean it’s okay to be a bit disturbed seeing as she’s our roommate and all but I did not expect such a strong reaction from you at all, I mean _damn.”_

“Yeah I… it’s a long story.”

“I have time.” The gnome folded her arms.

“Kinndy, you said you were meeting Pained in…”

“Pained can _wait._ C’mon you useless human, talk to me.”

“Okay _fine!_ ” Jaina held her hands up in surrender at the stern tone in Kinndy’s voice and dropped her hands awkwardly into her lap with a pondering expression on her face. “Okay so I guess it started…”

* * *

_Three months ago._

“Sylvanasss!” Jaina yelled, banging her fist against the door and smirked at the sound of a commotion followed by a stream of curses from inside the bathroom. “Please can I grab my makeup? I gotta leave in a few minutes.”

“Yeah wait hold on… let me just… fuck!” More clattering of what sounded like a shampoo bottle dropping to the floor and Jaina rolled her eyes and leant against the wall.

A door swung open to reveal a flustered and very wet elf wrapped in a towel. Jaina gave her an expectant look, trying not to laugh at the soapy mess of hair sticking in all directions and the fact that one whisker long eyebrow had stuck to the side of her face. Adorable. She jerked her thumb in the direction of the doorway. “Can I?”

The elf narrowed her eyes and allowed the human to pass, folding her arms self-consciously across her chest. “You pick now of all times to come barging into do your makeup when I was mid shampoo?”

“Dude, I waited but you take hours and I’m late enough as it is.” Jaina slid open the cabinet mirror and began hastily selecting what she needed.

“What are you in such a rush for anyway?”

“My date, genius, the one I’ve been telling you about this entire week.”

“Oh.” Jaina frowned at the way her friend’s ears drooped but ignored it in favor of acting indignant at what came out of her mouth next. “That sixty year old man with the blue hair.”

“He’s not _sixty._ He’s thirty, you and Kinndy keep making his age older and older- stop it.”

“Ah good, so she disapproves too.”

“Look it’s hardly an age gap, seven years is fine. He’s a super sweet guy and we get on so well at work.” Jaina began wiping furiously at the mirror trying to clear some of the fog away.

“You don’t have to justify him to me you know.”

“I _know,_ but believe it or not, your opinion matters the most so,” the human gestured awkwardly, “would be nice if you at least give the guy a chance okay?”

The elf’s expression softened and she finally nodded. “Alright I’m sorry, I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“Could you not use your mirror?” Sylvanas shivered at the chill in the air and the tickle of water droplets that ran down her shoulders.

“My mirror sucks.” Jaina replied, not looking up as she applied her finishing touches. “Makes me look fat.”

“You are the last person to be considered fat Jaina.” The human spun round to make a self-depreciating retort but it died on her lips when she noticed how serious her friend’s expression was and the way her ears tilted back submissively like she was embarrassed.

“Aww you know just what to say, don’t you. Thanks babe. Sorry I interrupted your shower.” Jaina kissed her cheek briefly and flew out the bathroom unaware of the bright red flush the elf had gone and the pained grimace that crossed her delicate face.

Despite Sylvanas’s well wishes it turned out she did not have a good time.

Kalec was a decent enough person, turned up when expected, pulled out her chair, and regarded her with an attentive and polite smile as he listened to her speak but without the catalyst of work driving their conversations she found they had very little to talk about. Jaina declined the invitation for coffee at his house and glumly ordered a taxi, wondering why she’d ever thought this to be a good idea. There had been nothing outright _wrong_ with him but the fact that he’d mentioned his desire for marriage and kids barely three bites into dinner made her want to run a mile. Another failed date, another ride home by herself. Gods she was lonely.

* * *

_Present._

“Do you ever have those moments where you can see that you’re about to fuck up but can’t seem to stop yourself- you know, like watching a slow motion car crash but your feet are glued to the ground and you stand there uselessly watching it all unfold.”

“Hmm kinda, like when I order another round of tequila shots already knowing I’m close to blacking out.” Kinndy leaned closer knowing this was going to be good.

“Yeah something like that, I guess,” Jaina muttered, closing her eyes. “I texted Arthus.”

“You did what!”

“I was drunk and lonely ok?” Jaina blurted out. “It was a horrible mistake and I won’t be doing it again, but yes, I texted him and he came over.”

“Oh shit, don’t tell me, this was while I was in Stormwind wasn’t it.”

“Yep, so it was just me, and him…and apparently Sylvanas.”

“Oh shut up. Well, don’t _actually,_ I’m itching to know what went down but still… _shut up.”_

Jaina huffed a stray strand of hair out her face and gave the gnome a withering glance at her dramatics before continuing.

* * *

_Three months ago:_

Jaina grunted as Arthus spun her around pushed her against the door, slamming it shut and claiming her lips in that rushed, hungry manner that normally didn’t do it for her but what the heck, she was desperate these days.

“Ugh your mouth tastes like an ash tray,” Jaina grumbled and he made an apologetic sound and kissed down her neck.

“My bad babe, I’ll grab some gum next time…”

The lights snapped on and a voice as soft as silk reached Jaina’s ears causing her to push Arthas back in alarm. “Uh sorry to drop in like this but just giving you a heads up I’m… oh you’re back with _him_ now are you?”

Arthas tensed at the sound of that familiar voice and stepped back, shoulders stiff and his jaw clenched. “What’s it to you?”

Sylvanas raised one delicate eyebrow and leaned against the wall, folding her arms. Jaina found herself admiring the subtle flex of her biceps as the two seemed to size one another up. Realising the severity of the situation she blinked to clear her thoughts, nudging Arthus by the shoulder and pushing him in the direction of her room.

“Oh nothing, just surprised Jaina would sink that low.” If Jaina didn’t know better she would have thought she’d glimpsed a flash of hurt in those subtly glowing gray eyes. She knew the two didn’t exactly have the best history.

After she’d broken up with him, Arthus had been… difficult. She’d known Sylvanas had kicked him out the band when he’d been caught badmouthing Jaina to Nathanos and he hadn’t taken it well. The two had been fighting ever since and Jaina felt that was partially her fault, if not entirely. Yeah, she felt more than a little guilty now she thought about it. Sylvanas had done a lot to protect her honor and she was throwing it back in her face having him here. Now she’d sobered up and was thinking a little straighter she realized what a mess this all was.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would be here.” Jaina inwardly cursed herself at how pathetic that sounded.

“Nathanos was ill and Alina is at her mothers so I cancelled practice.” Sylvanas tone was clipped, ears pinned back and her wounded gaze refusing to look into Jaina’s eyes.

“Of course you did, you cut half the talent out.” Arthus smirked cruelly and slung an arm around Jaina’s shoulders.

“Sylvanas I…”

“Jaina it’s fine… you’re an adult. Like I said, you don’t have to justify anything to me.” Sylvanas kicked off from the wall and marched away.

Ouch. Jaina grimaced as Arthus scoffed.

“Bye Sylvanas!” he taunted cheerily after her retreating form and whined in protest as Jaina smacked his arm off her shoulders. 

In the end Jaina wasn’t in the mood and while he grumbled like a spoiled child about it, Arthus eventually took the hint he wasn’t getting any action tonight and left the house muttering about how Sylvanas seemed to ruin everything for him.

* * *

_Present day._

“Aw so no fighting.” The gnome looked disappointed.

“No!” Jaina snapped. “Why would you actively will something like that to happen?”

“Because I know Sylvanas would win.”

Jaina tried to school her expression but couldn’t help the snort that escaped at the truth in that statement.

“Anyways did you manage to talk to Sylvanas about what happened earlier. I mean she practically flew up the stairs to avoid you when you came in earlier so I doubt it.”

“No I’ll get to _that_ soon. As for this particular incident she was… surprisingly cool with it?”

“I’m sorry what? Sylvanas acting cool over something just doesn’t happen, that girl is more intense than a category 5 hurricane.”

Jaina made a noise of agreement. “That was my concern too, but I swear Kinndy she was came in and _apologized_ to me.” The gnome choked on her tea in response and shot Jaina a disbelieving look.

“I’m serious, she knocked on my door and was all like,” Jaina straightened her posture and shifted her voice into a clipped and proper tone, folding her arms behind her back in a militant fashion; “Jaina, I regret my antagonistic actions earlier in the hallway. I was in a sour mood from the lack of progress in my music and it threw me a little to see you with Arthas. You decisions are yours to make and I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable.”

Kinddy spluttered on her tea properly this time, tears springing to her eyes as she slapped her knee and fell back into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god she really did do that didn’t she, that impression was too spot on to be made up.”

Jaina’s lips curled into a small smile but she sighed heavily and slumped back in her seat. “It gets worse though. I thought things were okay at first but we started to get…distant.”

* * *

_2 months earlier:_

“Yo Sylvanas!” Jaina knocked on the door and upon hearing a noise of confirmation she entered. “Don’t suppose you have a spare…oh!”

Jaina’s eyes fell on someone who was definitely not Sylvanas. “Uh… hey, nice to meet you, I’m Jaina, Sylvanas’s roommate.”

Sitting on the bed in nothing more than shorts and a sports bra was a very attractive looking Draenei who blushed and grinned up at her, “Nice to meet you too, I’m Yrel” her voice was warm and sported a thick accent. Jaina made no move to shake her hand, instead blushing deeply and turning her attentions to Sylvanas who was sitting stock still at the edge of her bed saying absolutely nothing with a pained expression on her face.

“I was going to ask if you had a spare cable for the TV but you know what… I’ll head out and buy one myself- ‘bout time I actually owned one I…have fun.” Jaina inwardly cursed herself at her fumbling awkwardness as she practically sprinted out of the room. She didn’t stop until she was out the house where she slammed the front door and leaned against it.

“ _Have fun!_ ” Jaina mocked herself before groaning deeply and resting the back of her head against the flaking paint. Tides why did she say that.

But wow. Sylvanas had brought a girl home: an actual, walking, talking, breathing girl... a beautiful one at that. Jaina felt sick. Wait, why did she feel so disgusted? She knew Sylvanas was gay I mean, she’d known it for years, but to see it out in the day like that. Damn.

It was like it all suddenly became a reality in her head. Ever since she’d met Sylvanas she’d been pretty convinced the girl was asexual, she’d rarely done more than the casual date and even those rarely lasted longer than a standalone dinner. Suddenly she felt like she was seeing her friend in a different light; her steady, dependable friend now had a sex life and it hit her like a cold bucket of water. She’d never acted weird to watching gay couples on TV, certainly not felt any negative emotion seeing them kissing in public but suddenly having her best friend practically naked with a girl brought several emotions up and none of them good.

Yikes, was she really this much of a bigot that something like that upset her? Sylvanas was her _friend,_ she deserved to be happy and yet Jaina had the potential to ruin that if she were to mention her true feelings after walking in on her like that. Talking about it to Sylvanas was out the question so this would just have to be something she’d deal with by herself. Jaina set her shoulders and jogged down the narrow steps to the street below. She wouldn’t let this have a hold over her; for now, she supposed, she’d better make herself scarce and give her friend some privacy.

* * *

_Present day:_

“Right so you acted a little negatively to seeing that but from what happened earlier that wasn’t the last or worst encounter you had…” Kinndy tapped her finger idly against her lips and smiled sympathetically at Jaina. “Are you parents religious? I didn’t get that vibe from your mother even though she was a touch uptight.”

“No” Jaina sighed. “Not at all, Kul’Tirans are actually a relatively progressive bunch. People get lonely at sea, options on a boat are limited… things happen.” Jaina winked and the gnome sniggered.

“Right, so your self diagnosed homophobia is entirely your fault.”

“Uh…” Jaina winced. “I guess so?”

“Hm you know, I have a theory but I’m going to need more from you first before I can sell you my thesis.”

“Okay, professor.” Jaina snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes as Kinndy wildly gestured her to keep talking.

* * *

_2 months earlier:_

Jaina took a bite into her food and moaned a little at the crisp flaky goodness giving away to the warm almond paste filling.

“Should I leave you and the pastry alone?” Sylvanas snickered and Jaina glowered at her, wiping away the crumbs at the corner of her mouth.

“Don’t take this moment away from me, I’ve not had one in ages.”

The elf held her hands up in mock surrender and sipped idly at her coffee, scanning the rest of the people hanging out at the park. It was packed, citizens coming out in their droves to enjoy the last of the evening sun after work; blazers were shrugged off and pristine white shirt sleeves rolled up as they found their respective patches of grass to sit and relax in. Jaina tucked the rest of her food back in the paper bag and sprawled out on Sylvanas’s jacket, reveling that it was finally warm enough to sit outside and get some much-needed vitamin D. Dalaran was so much nicer than Bolarus at this time of year and she reveled in it. Jaina tilted her face up towards the sky and exhaled blissfully, enjoying the way the breeze gently tousled the loose strands of her braid and the subtle scent of Sylvanas’s perfume that hit her from time to time.

She cracked one eye open and blushed slightly at finding the elf staring at her. “Got something on my face?”

Sylvanas looked away shyly and laughed, “Just not seen you so relaxed in a while, I take it your new job is going well?”

“Yeah not too bad, people are friendly enough and they already seem a lot more on the ball and professional than my old place.” Jaina shrugged and began to fiddle idly with the blades grass beneath her fingers.

“I’m glad, you’ve seemed stressed recently and I was worried. Was it problems with your old job causing that?” Jaina looked up, feeling something akin to shame.

“Yes… I suppose it was.”

_Liar._ Her consciousness spat. Jaina ignored it.

“Well, good.” Sylvanas stretched out to lie beside her and Jaina felt her breath catch in her throat as gentle fingers fiddled with her braid and soft warmth radiated at her side. “You should tell me these things you know, even if it’s a small issue, I’m always ready to listen.”

Jaina tore harder at the grass before forcing herself to relax and turned her head slowly to smile in her friend’s direction.

Tides had her face always been this close? Jaina struggled to hold her gaze when it was burning into hers so intensely.

“I know. Thank you.”

Sylvanas smiled softly and went to brush a strand off her face before appearing to change her mind, rolling away and sitting up, searching for where she’d put her coffee. Jaina sighed, though she wasn’t sure if it was in relief or disappointment. Things were beginning to feel more normal. Sylvanas seemed to have accepted her odd behavior as being nothing more than stress with her shitty job and Jaina found that her old camaraderie and ease with her best friend had returned. Give a few days and she was certain this weird little blip would be nothing more than a faint, uneasy memory.

“Ugh what an idiot.” Sylvanas muttered and tilted her phone to show Jaina. The human scanned the screen with narrowed eyes before they widened almost comically in alarm.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry.” Jaina groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I’ll have a chat with him when I next go home.” Sylvanas laughed openly at her discomfort.

“Don’t be sorry, I find it incredibly amusing.”

“I don’t. It’s super embarrassing actually. I’m ashamed how he can be so dense.” Jaina shifted her fingers so she could regard Sylvanas with one eye. “Let’s just say he was adopted.”

Sylvanas laughed louder and dismissed the rather pathetic sounding message from Tandred Proudmoore with a casual flick of her thumb.

“He could have least been a little more creative than just saying ‘hey’.”

“He could have least taken the hint and not messaged you at all. I swear I’m never taking you home again if he’s there, I’ve never seen the boy so infatuated. And,” Jaina pointed her finger accusingly, “You shouldn’t have been nice and given him your number, you’re only giving the poor dude some misplaced hope.”

“Well at least one Proudmoore likes me.” Sylvanas muttered quietly and Jaina turned to face her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, sorry, I’m being sensitive. I genuinely thought I’d done something wrong with you acting strange and avoiding me.” The elf seemed embarrassed at being caught out, and Jaina smiled sympathetically.

“Nah…I’ve not been myself lately but none of it was your fault. Sorry I made you feel that way.”

That was the half-truth at least? _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Jaina._ Sylvanas however seemed to buy it and accepted her apology with an easy smile. Jaina felt herself staring a little to hard, had Sylvanas always looked so damn pretty when she smiled like that?

“So…” a voice broke through her strange thoughts, “want to see if we can beat those kids up and take the swings?” Jaina barked out a surprised laugh and shifted so she was leaning against Sylvanas’s legs.

“Remember when Kinddy tried wrestle that Tauren kid off the…”

“Sylvanas!” Jaina’s sentence was cut off by an excited squeal.

She turned toward the elf with questions in her eyes and noticed the infinitely small wince that passed over her friend’s face before it smoothed into a polite smile and she stood to welcome the intruder. The Nighbourne elf walking toward them was gorgeous- long, silky pale hair and leather pants that were practically painted on. _Who the fuck was this bitch?_ Jaina felt her stomach turn at the sight of her leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Sylvanas’s cheek that lingered far too long to be platonic.

“Oh merciful stars how funny is it seeing you here! I literally just decided to take a walk through here, crazy I know! What a coincidence!”

_Not really a coincidence, practically the whole of Dalaran is here,_ Jaina thought bitterly. Tides what was _wrong_ with her? Jaina stood up slowly, regarding them cautiously like a cornered animal, wishing it were a parallel universe where she had the ability to teleport away.

“So who’s this?” The Shal’dorei tilted her head to regard Jaina curiously, her expression wasn’t hostile but neither was it friendly.

“Jaina. I’m Sylvanas’s roommate.” Gods was that all she could say nowadays.

“Charmed.” She stuck out a slender hand and Jaina winced at how delicate it looked in her larger, calloused palm. Jaina clasped it firmly in true Kul’Tiran fashion and noticed with some vindictiveness the brief flash of discomfort that passed over the Shal'dorei’s arrogant face. “Strong handshake you have there Jaina, that will get you far in life,” her lips quirked into the fakest smile she’d ever seen as she snatched arm back.

“Um Cersei I was just hanging out with Jaina perhaps we could catch up later when…”

“Oh no!” Jaina interrupted, hating how high pitched her voice sounded. “I just remembered I forgot something at work, I gotta dash anyway. Don’t wait for me, you two have a… great time.” Fuck, _fuck_ could she sound any more panicked by the situation-

“Jaina?” Sylvanas seemed upset.

“Really I gotta go, don’t worry about me. You catch up with… sorry Cersei wasn’t it? Cool, yeah have fun with her.” Jaina turned and grabbed at her jacket off the floor before she said anything else to further her embarrassment. She needed to get out of here.

“Well, she seemed more than a little unnerved. She even left her food behind,” Cersei remarked, watching Jaina scamper away with an amused quirk to her perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Humans eh?”

“What do you mean?” Sylvanas turned to look at the all too knowing smirk that graced the Nightbourne’s face.

“They are a young race, and not always the most progressive. You know same sex relationships are widely frowned upon; come to think of it interspecies relationships aren’t a hit with them either. She’s probably just a little freaked out sweetie.”

“That’s not true! I’ve seen a lot of…I’ve known Jaina for years…she wouldn’t think that…” Sylvanas looked absolutely forlorn, ears drooping and her shoulders hunched.

“Oh don’t get upset, I’m sure you know her better than me darling, I’m sorry for even assuming. Come on, lets see if that wine bar is open on the corner…”

* * *

_Present:_

“Anyway I got the hell outta there, and just kinda walked to somewhere near where my office was, grabbed a coke even though I was already jittery from caffeine and nerves, and aimlessly wandered around trying to get my thoughts together.”

“You’re a mess.”

“I know.”

“I mean other than just ditching poor Sylvanas with some girl she probably only met once did you text or call her? You know I noticed something was off before I’d even got back, it’s super weird how quiet our house group chat has become without you two incessantly yakking on about something I don’t care about.”

“I didn’t call or text her, no.”

“She didn’t corner you about your weird behavior?”

“Strangely, no. I was dreading when she’d march into my room and demand an explanation.”

“I’m surprised too, she’s not one to back away from confrontation. You should have been there when Arthas said all that nasty crap following your breakup- honestly, I momentarily feared for his life and his guitar. I’ll admit I was more worried about the guitar but both nearly got wrecked that day.”

“Why do you seem to always be where the action is?”

“It’s a talent of mine, which is why I’m gutted I missed the start of this fallout. You guys have never stayed mad at one another for this long, you gotta tell me the rest!” Kinddy grabbed Jaina’s arm with a surprising strength and her eyes seemed almost crazed as they peered up at her expectantly.

“I could have sworn you said you were supposed to meet Pained like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Nope Jaina, you’re not getting out of this; you have no idea how long it’s taken me to get you say _anything_ only for you to break down in tears and tell me you think you’re homophobic, which I don’t think is the case by the way, but I’m not about to let you go without finishing what you came here to say.”

* * *

_Less than 1 month ago:_

Jaina was super happy that Kinndy had returned from her work placement in Stormwind. While she was mostly pleased her friend was back, it was also a much-needed relief from the awkward tension that had been brewing in the house the past couple of weeks. Jaina and Sylvanas hadn’t quit talking, neither were they unfriendly, but both seemed terrified at delving beyond anything that wasn’t polite conversation. It was torture. Jaina just wanted her friend back but she doubted that revealing her true feelings could help with achieving that, and she didn’t trust herself to lie well enough for Sylvanas to believe her. She was in this awkward limbo where they pretended nothing had happened even though you could cut the tension with a knife. At the airport she’d hugged the gnome’s small body tightly, resisting the urge to pick her up since that was considered impolite, though all she wanted to do was swing her around in her arms and cry tears of relief at having a genuine interaction for once. Kinndy laughed, bemused at the human’s exuberance and swatted away Jaina’s hands when she tried to figure out what was in the plastic bag she’d brought them.

“No, that’s for both you and Sylvanas, I want her to be here too when you open it.”

“Oh.” Jaina sobered up at that. “That’s cool, I guess.”

Kinndy looked at her strangely.

“Something happen while I was away?”

“No, no… just going to be a while before she’s back home. She’s gone to see Nathanos tonight…I think.” Jaina shrugged and reached down to grab a couple bags. “Here, let me help you take these to the car.”

Kinndy frowned but decided to drop it for now. She was sure Jaina would tell her in her own time. She followed the tall blonde back to her car, smiling gratefully as Jaina cranked open the heavy door for her with a labored grunt.

“Still not got that fixed?”

“Nah, to be honest I’m terrified to get anything fixed in case they notice the many other things wrong with this car and take away the MOT.”

Kinndy laughed as she hopped up onto the seat and got comfy.

“That’s comforting to know… still, thanks for picking me up, I really appreciate it.”

If the gnome noticed how talkative Jaina was during the car ride, she didn’t mention it. Jaina on the other hand was just happy to find another person to share all the random happenings she’d wanted to share for weeks now. Without Sylvanas to text or chat with, she was a bursting dam of information and random snippets of gossip and poor Kinndy the sole receiver.

“It’s great to have you back you know, I’ve really missed you.” Jaina gushed for the millionth time as Kinndy hopped out of the car and rolled her eyes.

“Okay Jaina whatever’s happened between you and Sylvanas please can you please sort your shit out, girl I love you, but I don’t think even I can handle this much attention.”

Jaina blushed. “Is it that obvious?”

“About as obvious as blood elf pretending they are not addicted to mana.”

“That’s a horrible assumption to make, Kinndy. Not all blood elves are mana junkies.” Jaina scolded, rolling her eyes at the cliche. 

“Yet all mana junkies are blood elves.” The gnome replied cheekily as she hoisted her heavy bag up the steps and dragged it bit by bit through the hallway. “What did I say about leaving the lights on Jaina!”

“That wasn’t me!”

“Yeah, well if it wasn’t you then it was…OHMYGOD in the _kitchen_ Sylvanas?”

“Wait what… WOAH what the fuck!” Jaina exclaimed angrily. The elf in question was knelt down on the freshly mopped tiles- tiles Jaina had cleaned just this morning. Her face was promptly buried between the legs of another girl who hung over the counter, moaning gratuitously in a way that surely had to be exaggerated, _nobody_ felt that good having sex. Sylvanas nearly did a backflip as they came in with the force in which she pulled away, noticing Kinndy’s shocked face as she dropped her keys, followed by Jaina slamming the gnome’s suitcase to the floor with a furious expression.

“What the fuck Sylvanas, you think it’s okay to just do that shit in a communal area?”

“Yeah _what the fuck Sylvanas_ , my sweet, innocent eyes!” Kinndy giggled, bright red with a hand over her face, “Still, like you can talk Jaina, remember that time I caught you and Arthas doing…”

“You think it’s fine to just call some bitch over the moment I leave the house.” Jaina was not in the mood.

“Hey! My _name’s_ Taelia…”

“I don’t give a shit.” Jaina snapped, cutting her off.

“Wow, wow… okay calm down Jaina. It happened, let’s just give them some time to you know… clean up and we can all have a nice sit down, _fully clothed_ and talk about this.”

“Can I uh _not_ be a part of this?” Taelia questioned, unamused that what was potentially the best sex of her life had been cruelly interrupted.

“No, you can go Taelia...” Sylvanas mumbled quietly.

“Yeah, fuck off.” Jaina unhelpfully added, causing the elf to stare at her in disbelief.

“Jeez someone needs to get laid.” The brunette awkwardly pulled up her jeans, looking pointedly at the other human who stood there, arms folded and a thunderous expression on her face. Jaina made a scene of not moving as the shorter girl shrugged past, earning a scoff from Kinndy at the territorial display.

“Look I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to be back from the airport so soon, I also didn’t plan for it to be in the kitchen it just kind of happened…” Sylvanas voice was monotone as she rocked back onto her heels and stood up, grabbing her shirt and quickly pulling it over her head. Jaina tried not think too hard about the feelings invoked by glimpsing those beautifully sculpted abs, putting it down to anger that made her stomach flip in such a way.

“Whatever Sylvanas, I don’t care what you do, just make sure I don’t see it yeah?” Jaina wanted to sound angry but she felt more like a whining child, not getting her way. What was her problem? Sylvanas had walked in on her many a time and had barely bat an eye, so why would she being such a bitch? Still, the anger coiled within her chest like a pissed off cobra and she knew she’d have to walk away before she said something she’d regret.

“Why, a bit too much for you huh?” Sylvanas yelled after her as she started up the stairs.

Jaina just flipped her off and ran up them faster.

“Well, humans amirite?” Kinndy tried to lighten the mood once Jaina’s bedroom door slammed.

“Why do people keep saying that!” Sylvanas hissed.

“Wow okay, I was just saying they can be a bit temperamental sometimes. You ever seen a Kul’Tiran pub brawl? All it takes is one spilled drink and the lot of them descend into a frenzy of fists. Pretty sure Jaina’s just needing to blow off some steam, she’ll calm down.”

The elf looked devastated.

“Except she’s not like that at all, she’s always been so calm and carefree around me, she’s been off for weeks ever since I started dating around…I…” she closed her eyes as though in pain, “I need to think…good to see you back Kinndy, I’m sorry for ruining it.” She slunk away, still so light and graceful on her feet, even as her ears drooped in misery. Kinndy sighed and turned to her luggage.

“Well looks like I gotta haul all these bags up by myself now, curse you stupid, emotional tall people.” The gnome continued to mutter as she heaved her suitcase onto her back.

* * *

_Present:_

“Right so you saw exactly what I saw then, just you had to be weird about it. I thought that maybe you’d clocked something I hadn’t.”

“Nope, I just overreacted.”

“Yeah just a little.” Kinndy winked.

“I wish I _could_ stop being so weird about it- I wasn’t brought up to be this way yet the anger I feel is still there when I think about it. I don’t understand why.”

“I do.”

“You do?”

“Want to know my diagnosis.”

“Yes, doc, _please.”_

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yes we established that but…”

“No really, you’re a useless, oblivious, clueless, dumb as a box of rocks idiot.”

“Well thanks, I love you too.”

“No!” The gnome jumped up so she was practically leaning over Jaina with a scrutinizing expression on her face. “You honestly don’t know do you, wow. Talk about denial, this one is so far down that river it’s a surprise you haven’t yet drowned.”

“Kinndy, stop being dramatic and get to the point.”

“You’re jealous!”

Jaina's response was instant, too instant. “Am not!”

“You are, you may as well be screaming Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne down the mic at her it’s so obvious. You’re mad because Sylvanas isn’t paying the most attention to you anymore- _aww poor little Jaina_.” Kinndy took on sickly sweet tone and held the human’s face between her hands with a mock sympathetic expression on her face.

“I am not jealous!” Jaina protested, ducking her head away from the contact.

“Yes you are, do this for me. I want you to picture Sylvanas with that girl on the counter.”

“I _really_ would rather not…” Jaina batted Kinndy’s arms away and the gnome took on a predatory grin and forced her to face the truth.

“Picture it and now tell me how you’d feel if I told you to replace that girl with you. How do you feel about it now?”

Jaina suddenly went still as tingling heat flushed from the tip of her ears to her belly.

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh.”_

“Kinndy!” Jaina hissed, dropping her voice to a whisper. “I like Sylvanas!”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” Kinndy copied her tone. 

Jaina had a stunned expression on her face. “I can’t believe I didn’t think about it that way. Wow… I, I’ve never thought about her like that but now I am and… it makes so much sense.” The gnome groaned quietly and dropped her face into her hands.

“I honestly thought you’d have at least considered it after all these years. No wonder Sylvanas gave up and started sleeping around- you are literally the definition of useless.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come off it, Sylvanas has been pining over your sorry ass for well over two years now- not that you deserve it you clueless piece of shit.” Kinndy swatted Jaina’s hand with a stern expression on her face.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Jaina pulled her arm away in fear the gnome would attack it again.

“I’m just exasperated, I would have thought you two had at least talked it out ages ago, I assumed you’d already established your boundaries which is why you two were such comfortable friends. No, turns out, Sylvanas is just a fucking saint.”

“As if! Sylvanas has never looked at me like that.” Jaina sighed forlornly.

“You are such a joke you know that? That poor elf has been looking at you for longer than we’ve had a lease on this house. Of course nothing like a bit of old fashioned jealousy to finally open your eyes am I right? I just hope it’s not too late.”

“This is… a lot to think about. I’ve really upset her haven’t I.” Jaina rested her flushed cheek against the coolness of the wall.

“Yes you have.”

“I’ll have to apologize, I just don’t want her to know why you know.” Jaina mumbled. “She’s obviously moved on. I’ll have to think of something else to say.”

“Wait you’re not going to tell her the truth?” Kinndy’s voice broke from their whispers in an exclamation of surprise.

“Shhh! Well obviously I can’t now,” Jaina growled through gritted teeth. “I fucked up, she’s moved on- nobody other than you needs to know about this.”

“Nope! That’s it.” Kinndy stood up indignantly. “I will not allow this bullshit to carry on any longer…Sylvanas!”

“What are you _doing?”_ Jaina hissed in indignation, making a grab for the gnome who darted out of her reach.

“Doing what should have been done well over two years ago! Sylvanas get your butt down here!” The two froze, waiting to hear footsteps, but none came.

“Hah she can’t hear you!” Jaina crowed triumphantly. “She listens to loud music when she’s upset.”

“Then I will just have to go up and tell her.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” The human's voice dripped with venom. 

“Tell her now or I will, it’s your choice.”

Jaina paused as though in thought before lunging and grabbing Kinndy by the waist.

“Jaina… Jaina! Get off me, it’s incredibly rude to manhandle a gnome!” Kinndy tried not to laugh as she pried Jaina’s hands fingers away from her middle only for the human to full capture her in a fall armlock.

“It’s incredibly rude to tell friend’s secrets without their explicit permissio but here we are…ow! You bit me!” Jaina dropped Kinndy only to run to the door, putting her body between the entrance and her very short but determined friend.

“I’m not letting you leave.”

“Oh Jaina, I didn’t want to have to do this but you’ve forced my hand.” Kinndy almost sighed.

* * *

Sylvanas cracked open an eye as her ears twitched to the sound of several loud thumps coming from the floor below. She wondered just what exactly her roommates were doing but right now she frankly didn’t care. She pushed her earbuds in deeper and tried to relax to the calming rifts of the gentle rock music on her playlist. The thumps got closer and louder and Sylvanas sighed and pushed an earbud out, pinning her ears back in annoyance as bickering voices were heard outside her door.

“This is forced coercion!” Jaina yelled and Sylvanas almost jumped out of her skin as the door flew open and a tall, muscular looking night elf dumped a rather bedraggled looking blonde human onto her floor.

“Delivery for Miss Windrunner.”

“Shut up Pained you’re not funny.” Jaina spat, pulling herself up to stand, rubbing what looked like minor carpet burn on her arm.

“Orders from Kinndy say I can’t let you downstairs until you’ve talked it out. So play nice ladies!” She gave an awkward little wave at Sylvanas and slammed the door shut before Jaina could run back out of it.

“Motherfuckers, she could have been naked!” Jaina yelled after then before sighing heavily as slumped against the door. “I’m sorry.”

Sylvanas stared at her in shock before composing herself and folding her arms in accusation.

“Sorry that they made you do this or sorry you you’ve treated me like some kind of leper the past eight weeks.”

Jaina stared at her like a deer in the headlights.

“You’ve been crying,” she stated softly, noticing that tear tracks that stained Sylvanas’s face from running makeup.

“Yeah well one tends to do that when their best friend treats them like the plague.” Jaina sighed and closed her eyes.

“Sylvanas I’m truly sorry, I’ve been a massive jerk to you recently and it wasn’t your fault. I really have been a right bitch.” The elf rose from her bed and flattened her ears when she noticed how Jaina took a step back, eyes flitting across her form before setting guiltily on her face.

“I _am_ fully dressed if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sylvanas head ached from crying and her ears twinged with the strain of how far they were pinned back. She wanted Jaina to go away so she could return to her brooding and losing herself in her music.

“No of course I’m not worried whether you’re… look I’m trying to figure out what to say here.”

“Then say it and leave.”

“I can’t, it might… upset you?” Jaina’s voice trembled and Sylvanas almost felt the need to comfort her, if only she wasn’t so hurt by the human she might have even given her a hug. She hated how weak this woman made her, it wasn’t right to feel this raw and exposed every time Jaina was in her proximity and she wished it could all just…stop.

“I know what you’re going to say Jaina and it’s okay.”

“It is?” The human squeaked.

“It’s not like you can control how you feel, but doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Sylvanas threw her arm up, gesturing just how done she was with the conversation causing Jaina to flinch slightly.

“I’m sorry, I can make it stop, just give me time and I'll figure it out, I promise. You’re my best friend above everything else and I’m not going to let some stupid feelings get in the way.”

“Well good, I’ll try and not flaunt it so much in your face and maybe we can compromise.”

“Yeah.” Jaina sounded like she was about to cry.

“Jaina” Sylvanas gave in and stepped in her direction, “it’s okay, I get it. I was told it’s a little taboo for humans so I can see why you’d be so weird about me being with another woman, it’s no big deal and once you figure that out you’ll be fine.”

“Wait what?”

“I mean I’m not going to pretend I’m not hurt by it because honestly you being my friend for so long I thought that you already were fine about it but it’s alright, just an obstacle we probably should have covered a long time ago. We will get through this.” Sylvanas gritted her teeth trying not to let it show just how hurt she really was, she needed Jaina to leave now before she snapped.

“That’s not what it is! I’m not upset because you’re with another woman Sylvanas,” Jaina sighed, resigned, as though she'd had this conversation before. 

“Then why are you even upset?” The elf took another step and grabbed her shoulders.

“Because it wasn’t me!” Jaina exploded. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door in defeat. “I was upset because none of them were _me_ ok? Satisfied?”

Sylvanas leaned back in shock.

“You mean to say...?”

“Yes.” Jaina huffed, those big blue eyes were wide with fear and her cheeks flushed a delicate pink as she mustered courage she didn't really have in order to gauge her friend's reaction.

Sylvanas didn’t say anything for a long time but Jaina watched in fascination as those long pointed ears of hers seemed to slowly rise from their flattened position until they were pricked upright as her face took on an expression of disbelief and… wonder?

“Okay. I’m only going to say this once so listen to me now.” Jaina swallowed and squared her shoulders before carrying on. “I really, _really_ like you Sylvanas, and I mean that in a way that goes beyond being friends but if that’s not ok then just being your friend is fine by me as well. You’re more important to me than anything so I wouldn’t want to ever fuck that up. I thought I’d say it now before I panic and never say it again…would you like to go on a date with me, like a proper date not just hanging out as friends but maybe, potentially as a couple? I, god I’m terrible at this, I don’t exactly know how to be with another girl but maybe we could give it a try? I’m sorry I’m rambling…”

Snap.

Jaina’s eyes shifted to the source of the noise.

“Did you just snap your hairband against your wrist?”

“Ok good, I’m not dreaming,” Sylvanas said happily before she shook her head to clear it. “Holy shit I’m actually not dreaming.”

“No this is terrifyingly real.” Jaina murmured still in shock.

“Jaina I… yes! A million times yes. Oh _Belore I…”_

Jaina didn’t hear the rest before she was swept into a tight hug.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you, you… _stupid human_. It’s been years since I’ve wanted to do that, idiot, the only reason I’ve been seeing other people was in a pathetic attempt to start getting over you.”

“Wait, what… _really?_ What about Taelia?”

“Who cares about Taelia, she was a one night stand, it means nothing- not when I have you.”

“Oh good.” Jaina said breathlessly. “That’s a relief.” Her expression soured slightly, “Still doesn’t mean that I like it.”

Sylvanas laughed, a proper laugh, one where her sparkling white fangs were bared and her eyes seemed to glow silver in the soft light of her attic room. Jaina stared at her dreamily, feeling as though a million weights lifted off her shoulders in that very moment. She wanted to kiss her.

“Can I kiss you?” Oh okay, she just voiced that out loud.

“By the Sun, yes.” Sylvanas leant in and Jaina felt those long, graceful fingers tremble as they cupped her jaw. The human tentatively pressed her lips against hers.

Oh. Wow.

It was a little rushed, a little awkward, but it didn’t take long for the two of them to figure it out. And her lips, _tides_ they were so soft. Jaina immediately deepened the kiss feeling a thrill at the gentle gasp Sylvanas gave in response. Fingers tangled in silky hair, bodies shifted closer until they were flush against one another, Jaina moaned slightly at the brush of tongue against her lower lip causing Sylvanas to groan in answer and slide her hands down to cup her ass.

“Oh wow.” Jaina broke the kiss. “Your hands are…there. That’s totally okay though I’m just…”

Sylvanas burst out laughing and dropped her head onto Jaina’s shoulder only to end up placing a flurry of kisses there.

“You’re adorable, you know that.”

“Well I was aiming for sexy but suppose I’ve been called worse things…”

“Jaina.”

“Hm?”

“Just relax and for once stop over thinking. We can go as slow or as fast as you’d like… I’ll take care of you.”

“Oh _tides_ that’s really hot when you say it like that.”

It turned out Jaina had no real issues with Sylvanas kissing girls, not if _she_ was the girl that Sylvanas was kissing.

* * *

“You think they’ve killed each other?” Pained asked, “It’s gone awfully quiet in there.”

“Either that or my deed is done and they are doing the deed.”

“You’re gross.”

“No, just realistic. You haven’t been living here for the last few days, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.”

Pained made a vague noise in the back of her throat and the two fell silent, heads tilted toward the door.

“Oh… that was a moan!” The night elf flushed a deep purple.

“Yep lets get out of here and give those useless kids some privacy…”

“I’m right behind ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Arthas: "Oh come on!"


End file.
